


Her protector

by Red_inK



Series: Memories of SE.RA.PH [9]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: Nameless continues to live in an Extella that doesn't belong to him.





	Her protector

Fate was truly a cruel thing.

Nameless thought that every time he saw _her. _

A ghost of his former Master this girl was. Her petite body, free of scars or the marks that combat brings.

Her small face was unblemished, plain and smooth. Like most things– trees, wine, the flavour of certain foods; all became stronger, better, more coloured and marked with age. Hakuno Kishinami had none of that– her life and soul began when she contracted with her first Servant.

He was her first Servant.

Archer walked through the verdant grass that was warmed joyfully in Rome's midday sun. It was too peaceful; he couldn't help but be envious of this place he had found himself in.

He stopped at the young Master's feet. She lay down in the soft grass; her hands wrapped together over her chest which rose and fell gently with each soft exhale. She was shaded from the sun; pink blossoms danced past her while she continued sleeping under the elegant sakura tree.

Those big brown eyes of hers were shut; thank the gods. There were so many times he met those determined eyes and was forced to remember the painful truth. 

They failed. He had failed her. As the Moon Cell came to an end, the White Titan roamed over SE.RA.PH, leaving an ash fallen, and blood soaked landscape. Archer could do nothing but hold his Master's broken body, while the so called "Moon Cell Administrator" Archimedes disappeared with a maniacal laugh.

'Sorry... I guess I wasn't strong enough after all...'

Hakuno tried to stop her voice from breaking up; but there wasn't much left of her now. She held on to his red coat so tight. 

'No... It was my fault. I should have been able to protect you, and your wish.'

His grip on her tightened, she was as light as air now. Hakuno closed her eyes, tears pricked at the corners. 

'... My wish...' she whispered. She opened her eyes and met his steel grey ones. Her hand rose and brushed against his cheek.

'You gave me my wish.' 

Archer was struck silent. Now, at the end... 

He held her hand in place, his eyes never leaving her. 

'Idiot... I guess that's why we work so well.' 

A big grin graced her face. In her final moments a brief light flickered through her dull eyes. And then she breathed her last. 

'Th...ank...you... Arch...'

The last wisps of her scattered to the air.

The sky went dark.

The very fabric of the universe grew taut and thick as reality was severed from existence. There were no more futures to be had from his Extella. Not that he minded; he was about to join his Master.

The only one who could move his frozen heart, was the girl without a soul.

He stared at the sleeping girl known as Hakuno Kishinami. She looked exactly the same, and yet she was so different. Full of brazen optimism and reckless determination... and so full of beans! He's lost count of the times he's had to run after this strange Master; it was odd to find her sleeping.

Perhaps he should wake her, but...

Would it be okay for him to pretend for that moment, that everything was like it used to be? 

'Ar...cher...'

His spine stiffened. Hakuno slowly opened her eyes, the shine of her heart glimmered through them; something his Hakuno never had.

He sighed; his dismissive attitude returned.

'I didn't mean to disturb you.'

She sat up; a lone tear sat at the edge of her eye as she rubbed the sleep from her face.

'That's okay. I wanted to get up anyway.'

He wondered what she dreamt about. Her big chocolate eyes met his, and he fought back a grimace.

'Did you need me for something?' she asked.

'Just checking you weren't knee deep in trouble again.'

'Hah... Understandable.'

A moment of silence drifted between them, like the sakura blossoms that sombrely sighed in the gentle breeze. Hakuno slightly opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it again.

Instead her stomach spoke for her.

She clamped her hands over her growling stomach, and blushed.

Archer raised an eyebrow. 'Hungry?'

'N–no!'

It growled again.

Archer chuckled and stretched his hand out to her. 'Come on, I'll make something for you. Can't have you living off sweets now.'

'Mmm.' Hakuno took his hand, and he helped her back up to her feet. The sun sank lower into the sky as they walked back to Rome.

'Hey, Archer.'

Nameless felt a tug on his red coat and turned. His Master gently held on to it, just like _she _always used to.

'Master?'

A big grin spread across her face.

'Thanks for taking care of an idiot Master like me.'

Just like back then, Archer was left speechless. It might have been him, but he swore he felt his heart move.

'Heh... Some things never change.' 

Sometimes... just sometimes...

Fate can be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Just once I'd like Archer to get a happy ending.


End file.
